The Tree, The Truth, and The City
by Supreme Kimchi
Summary: Sakaki held me steady. "Are you all right?" Trying to ignore the feeling in my gut, I said, "I'm fine." That was a huge lie. Then I did the worst thing possible. I barfed. SakakixOC OsakaxOC R&R!


**I know, I know, I should updating my other fics. But I got the new-idea-won't-leave-my-head-so-I-have-write-it disease.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own from Azumanga Daioh is the entire manga. Nothing else.**

* * *

I look up in the sky and was greeted by the morning sun. Japan is called the Rising Sun, and I liked how it fits with today's weather. Today's my first day of school. Actually, not really, since I transferred to Tokyo from Kyoto.

Oh sorry, my name? Suzuki Makoto. Anyway, while thinking about what was my school going to be like, I noticed a very tall girl wearing a pink uniform in front of me. Her hair was really long and her legs were white, like cream. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could imagine she was beautiful. We continued like this for a while until a gray cat crossed her path. Immediately, the girl bent down and attempted to pet it. And the next thing really surprised me. The gray cat opened its beartrap-like mouth and clamped on the girl's hand.

The tall girl cried out in pain and started to wave her hand vigorously, trying to shake off the cat. I ran up to her and tried to save her but her arm smacked me in the side of the face. I fell back against the pavement. I held my cheek in amazement. She was really strong even though she didn't look it. Suddenly, the cat let go of the girl's hand and bolted away.

The girl turned toward me and helped me up. "I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't see you there." I looked up to the girl's face. My imagination was correct. She really was beautiful. And to top if off, when she apologized, she bowed in a cute way. My face burned.

"It's fine," I managed to say. "I was trying to save you from that cat."

There was a pink tinge on her face now and she broke eye contact. Did I really embarrass her that much? She looked at me up and down.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to Daioh High School, would you?" She asked.

I looked down at myself. "Uh, yeah, are you?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, this uniform is for the girls."

I nodded too. We didn't say much for a while. I decided to introduce myself.

"Uh, I'm Suzuki Makoto." I held out my hand.

The girl took it and shook it while smiling. "You may call me Sakaki."

Her hand was soft and cool. Then I realized there was something wet on my hand. I looked down and discovered there was blood on it. Wait, what? Blood?! Her blood! I started to get woozy. Why did that cat have to break her delicate skin?

Sakaki held me steady. "Are you all right?"

Trying to ignore the feeling in my gut, I said, "I'm fine." That was a huge lie. Then I did the worst thing possible. I barfed.

Thankfully, I didn't blow my chunks on Sakaki. Instead, I regurgitated my breakfast on the garden next to us. Surprisingly, I felt a gentle hand patting my back while I was vomiting. Once I finished and wiped my mouth, I looked up at her in awe.

"Sakaki-san, weren't you grossed out?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I want to be a vet when I grow up so I have to become used to this."

"Um, I don't know what to say to that other than that you're kind of weird." I said.

We resumed on our way to school. Sakaki tilted her head. "How's that?"

"Well, you didn't run away or at the very least not be disgusted when I threw up. So that definitely counts as weird."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I guess you're right."

I looked over at her. I thought I hurt her. "Actually, let me rephrase that. You're…one of a kind. Not to mention that you're very attractive." I regretted it the moment I said that. And it was out loud!

Sakaki's face turned red. "You really think so?" She whispered.

I paused. Oh well, why not? "I know so."

"Sakaki-san!"

A little cute girl with pigtails came over. I stood mesmerized by the cuteness of the girl and couldn't hear her conversation with Sakaki. It seemed like they know each other and apparently are good friends. Then the little girl noticed me.

"Ah! Good morning! I'm Mihama Chiyo." She held out her tiny hand.

I shook it, still hypnotized by the overwhelming cuteness. Then I noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as Sakaki.

"Hold on, you're in high school?!" I exclaimed.

"Mm. Chiyo-chan is a child genius." Sakaki said.

"You did not tell me your name!" Chiyo pouted. Even more cuteness. Dear Lord.

I said my name. At least, I thought I did. What I really said that Sakaki told me later, was "the cuteness…" over and over again. Sakaki instead introduced me to little Chiyo-chan.

"Pleased to meet you Suzuki-san!" Is there an end to this godly cuteness?

We arrived at the school. It doesn't look all bad, looks like exactly my old school. But then again, aren't all schools supposed to look the same? Oh boy.

This is going to be a great year, I said to myself sarcastically. How right I was.

* * *

**Yeah, you may not like the ending, but it does get better, trust me. If you can guess how I came up with the title, (which should be fairly easy, since obviously you are on the internet) you get cookies. Kindly leave your reviews please!**


End file.
